


Act 127: Command & Order

by johnils (eggtarts)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I don't know how to smut and neither do I own a dick :/, Johnil - Freeform, M/M, My contribute of bad filth for both the fandom and for my otp, PWP, filth is tiring sinning is tiring I want to sleep for years, this fic took me a month to finish thanks to college aka the hell life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/johnils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Act: Moon Taeil is bothered.<br/>Cause: Johnny is the reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act 127: Command & Order

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Every time Johnny speaks up, confidently ordering people around, Taeil gets all hot and bothered. He'd love Johnny ordering him around in private.

Moon Taeil is _bothered_.

Perhaps it was the way that his supervisor, Johnny, had seemed so confident with his commands earlier as the brunette ordered their fellow colleagues about to get the preparation done for the major event that will be happening tomorrow. Taeil had liked how Johnny’s brows creased together while he gave orders and directed everyone around with attention and seriousness, the way he saw the other man’s muscular arms move, shirt sleeves rolled up as he pointed in each direction and even more when he gave his command – the latter’s voice rough and commanding laced with confidence yet nothing too harsh.

Maybe this is why he is now trapped between Johnny’s arms as their gazes meet evenly before the other man captures his plump lips – roughly and with much passion put to use. It took a while for Taeil to register what was happening in the beginning - especially after an arm had reached out and grabbed him when everyone’s shifts had ended for the day. He was pulled into the supervisor’s office room where it was only the two of them left. However, it took a shorter length of time to register that the male who grabbed him and pulled him into the room was none other than his supervisor, Johnny.

“I saw the way you looked at me today, Taeil.” Johnny commented, though his words were broken up by the heated kiss that was being exchanged between him and the ‘petite’ figure that was trapped between his arms. The secretary responded with a hum against their pressed lips as he tried to keep up with the pace of the other male who had seemed to deepen the kiss further, leaving no space for any hesitation between the two. It did not take long for Johnny to take full control of what was being exchanged between the two males as his tongue rubbed the smallest amount of friction against the roof and each corner of Taeil’s mouth; exploring the wonders of the other male’s warm cavern like a miner looking for gold.

Taeil was almost ecstatic, giddy even, but surely hot and bothered enough since Johnny was being so dominant. He had always liked the other male when he was controlling like this. The heated kiss lasted long enough for the secretary to get his fingers running through Johnny’s hair; appreciating how neat and smooth the brunette’s locks are, yet liking the thought of how messy it would be by the end of the day. The kiss broke off soon when Taeil snapped from his thoughts; leaving both males gasping from the action as they tried to regain their composure. Johnny was the first to speak, asking Taeil what he was thinking.

“I- I was thinking… of how you got me all hot and bothered when you were all so confident earlier. Commanding the others about.” Taeil admitted, finding himself becoming flustered at the sudden confidence in his confession.

“You find _that_ hot?” his boss asked, more teasing than questioning the latter. The chestnut-haired male then nodded as Taeil becomes more flustered than before as he mumbles something sounding like ‘please command me as well’. Johnny gave Taeil a curious look before he displayed a smirk as a reaction to the other male’s request. “Strip, then.”

Taeil flushed, even more than before if that was possible but nevertheless started stripping off his clothing piece by piece – his tie was the first to go; the knots were already loose enough, making the removal of the item easy and swift. His shirt came off next, followed by his belt and everything else, and eventually the cold air greets his naked self. If anything could get worse, it had to be Johnny’s eyes that kept trailing along the sight of the naked male before him. Taeil may have done the undressing himself but it felt like it was Johnny who had been the one stripping him with his intense gaze.

“Good boy,” Johnny praised the chestnut-haired male for following his command, who tries not to grin by the other man’s compliments. The brunette then shifted closer to Taeil, threading his fingers through Taeil’s hair and gave his next order. “Kneel down and unzip. Then start sucking.”

At this point, Taeil was _more_ than giddy, and even more excited than before, if that was possible. This had been his ‘dream’ ever since he had laid eyes on his supervisor, as well as the day he was first commanded by Johnny, and now that it’s all happening, he better be doing a good job. Getting down to his knees - the woolly fabric of the carpet rubbed against his kneecaps - as his fingers moved rather urgently on Johnny’s zipper, undoing it and pushing Johnny’s pants down his legs. Johnny is just as hard as Taeil is and the sight of the other male’s arousal had Taeil gasping, which caused the dominating male to smile at his eagerness. But Taeil wasted no more time taking in the sight before him as he leaned forward and started off slow; the eager male had his tongue out, tortuously he used the tip and swirled his wet muscle over the tip of Johnny’s length, slowly in a pace that it even made Taeil anxious to how far he could take the male’s cock in before gagging.

Taeil keeps the same agonizing pace going, letting his tongue map out the sensitive skin and soon, he has his lips wrapped around Johnny’s cock, pushing and pulling up to create an amount of friction he knows the other male would enjoy as he tries to meet the heavy gaze that is upon him. It’s intense, matching the sinful act he is partaking in. The eye contact does not last long as Taeil becomes distracted, focusing on working his pretty lips on Johnny. While the brunette is fixated on the pleasure Taeil is giving him, Johnny has one of his hands on the latter’s base, matching the pace of the bob of his head along the shaft of himself while the other hand is used to keep Taeil from stroking his own shaft while caught up in his arousal.

Every few moments, the jerking pace of Taeil’s hand on Johnny’s cock is replaced with an occasional change of strokes, especially when the secretary pulls his mouth away with a ‘pop’, earning a harsh calling of his name from the other male before it is then replaced with the former repetitive action along with a hum from Taeil against Johnny’s cock as a reaction to show how he is content with his name being called, and also how he has earned a reaction himself. The action continued on and sometimes Johnny’s hips rotated with a need to buck forward to Taeil’s mouth. To further encourage Johnny’s action, Taeil taunted the other male by taking in the latter’s cock in deep; his tongue swirling around the male’s tip and down Johnny’s shaft before he draws him out by swirling around the tip again and licks around the underside of the Johnny’s hardness before pulling with a pop to taunt him.

As Taeil lets his hand go off the other male’s shaft, Johnny then tugged the Taeil’s hair forward, forcing the chestnut-haired male back down. It made the male groaned and he had also nearly gagged as he had yet to be used to the brunette’s size – but Taeil was still as eager as he had been early. The slow tease from earlier had totally dispersed, replaced with violent meetings of mouth and cock that takes place. Johnny took as much control as he could now that he had the upper hand in the situation but Taeil was not complaining. Simply, Taeil had allowed the other male to take control, just like how the male had originally liked. His throat felt like it was on fire with the other male shoving his cock down but Taeil had welcomed it more, especially when it gives the other male pleasure. It wasn’t long after that he could feel Johnny’s warm releases at the back of his throat which made him sucked roughly to drain the other before he had pulled away to catch his breath and regain his composure.

“It’s your turn. Turn over and face the wall,” Johnny commanded. Taeil obediently followed the other male’s instruction and faced the wall, still feeling as eager as before to what the other male may do. He could hear the soft yet audible sounds of the other male’s movement – he is close, shifting his feet to where Taeil is. It wasn’t long as he could feel Johnny’s warm lips to his neck, mapping out his skin soft and slow, as if he was appreciating the brunette’s back with every kiss and hickey the other male gave him. The other male placed marks on him like stars that filled the skies before he mapped them all like constellations. Taeil found himself moaning from the pleasure Johnny’s lips gives him. It got him shaking more with thrill and pleasure and how he is _always_ excited to know what the other male’s next move would be. It wasn’t long before he finds himself arched from Johnny’s next move. He knew he had always been a little bit too sensitive with his back but he didn’t know he was _this_ sensitive as the other male maps marks down his spine.

“I didn’t know you’re a _very_ sensitive person,” Johnny says this as he has his hands slide over Taeil’s torso before his fingers meets Taeil’s buds, playing him as he watched the Taeil’s expression changed to what was filled with lust and satisfaction.

“I- I didn’t know either,” Taeil’s voice shaken with lust-laced tone. His legs felt a little too ‘jelly’ and Johnny knew it as the latter moved his free hand to support the other by holding onto the other male’s waist securely. It made Taeil even weaker than he was because the other male is strong, protective and oh so _secure_.

Johnny was teasing at this point as the other male gets more impatient yet too lost in the heat of the moment to voice his opinion of how he had wanted the other male to just fuck him already. Johnny _knows_ , yet the other male decided to still play the game. Taeil then found himself whining for attention; one that requires the other male to do more than just playing his nipple and turning him more than what he could handle. He wanted Johnny so bad and he _wants_ it now.

“Johnny…” Taeil whined.

“Yes?” Johnny’s reply were short and on point, much like his command that was the start of Taeil’s sins and everything after.

“Stop teasing… _please_ ,” The chestnut haired secretary almost whined but that would have earned an amount of satisfaction from his supervisor.

“Since you’ve been a good boy. Suck,” Johnny commanded, moving his fingers to meet with the other male’s lips. Taeil welcomed the Johnny’s long digits whole-heartedly as he immediately dived into swirling his tongue around the male’s long digit, switching between motions of sucking, coating it with saliva and swirling it all over again until the other male’s finger is saliva coated. Not long after, Johnny pulled his fingers away before the other male gets himself too carried away.

Johnny steadied the other male. His free hand that was once used to support the other male by his waist shifted lower; they’re on Taeil’s upper thighs now, rested there firmly as he has the other male parted his legs to his command before he begins prepping the other male. It started out slow; Johnny pushed a digit in, easily as his finger are coated with the other male’s saliva. It made Taeil shift, only because the other male had wanted to adjust more before he coaxed the other to go further with his action with a slip of moan that passes from his lips. Johnny shifted his finger in a motion – up and down, fingertips pressed against the other male’s sensitive skin and soon, the movement turned swift _but_ precise. It left the other male craving more between moans of the supervisor’s name and the pressing pain as the chestnut haired male puts pressure to having arms pressed up against the wall for support because he is too weak. Too _weak_ for Johnny and whatever sinful act they’re up to.

Johnny only urged on, sliding another digit in as he circled them to the male’s inner sensitive skin to create more lust driven out from the other male. Again, the action is switched between teasing and a full-fledged fingering until the other male whined for attention – which he _needed_ the other male in now because he wants Johnny to make him feel dirtier and sinful than he already is. He wanted Johnny to _corrupt_ him.

Johnny figured it’s time he stop ‘playing games’ with the other male and get down to business, especially with how turned on the other male is. Equally, he wanted this as bad as the other male. The male pulled his finger out, slowly and gently, to leave a lingering effect which takes immediate effect when he heard the other male whined from the loss. Not giving Taeil a chance to regain his composure, he immediately puts himself in as the other cussed as the chestnut-haired shuts his eyes tight from the impact.

“A- Ah,” Taeil uttered in between soft moans and adjusting to Johnny’s length. It didn’t take long, which surprised the other male though Johnny does not questions Taeil’s ‘experience’ of sex. After a while of settling, Taeil told Johnny that he can move, to which the other male did. Johnny started off in a slow pace, mostly to tease the other male and more so because Johnny had always like the built up. Taeil, on the other hand, found himself rocking his hips back, _slowly_ much like the how the other male had wanted the pace. Amidst of all the dirty action, Taeil kept himself pumping, drawing out squirts of precum that he had been holding onto before.

After much consistency in the slow pace, things were back to the sexual tension that reeks the entire office. Johnny had to move fast, even without the other male telling him to, he knows that it was time they get this going on because the two of them had wanted this _so_ bad. The brunette shifted himself, hips rocking forth as he pushed himself in deeper with every thrust, bearing not only himself but as well as Taeil a couple of groan from the male’s action. Their minds feel haywire as the supervisor keeps his thrust deep one after the next and as both of the male rocked their hips back and forth, keeping up with each other in a rhythmic pace, the groans and moans increased as well with every thrust Johnny gives and every thrust Taeil received well.

At this point, Taeil’s chest is all pressed against the cold wall; beads of sweats clung to his forehead and possibly his entire naked body as Johnny hammered in. The friction made between his chest and the fabric of the wall stung him a little with pain but Taeil was lost in his moans and lust to care about the pain. There were also the scratches that Johnny gave him. The other male’s fingernails weren’t entirely sharp but it managed to get a long streak of red marks on Taeil’s shoulder all the way down to his lower back. Admittedly, Taeil had liked the ideas of Johnny ‘marking’ him this way though Johnny wasn’t exactly ‘his’ to be called with either.

Taeil would see the colour white if he could. He knew the other male is still supporting him – his weight at least, as well as the wall his chest kept rubbing against had also somewhat seemed to provide a minimal supply of support. At this point, Taeil was close. And he knew Johnny had the same thing in mind as well but once again, Taeil got his train of thoughts lost as Johnny pounds in hard, enough to make both him and the brunette moan as they both reached their climax together. It was oddly satisfying, for Taeil at least.

It has been weeks since he has been laid and despite the burn he now felt on his chest and how sore he would be after this, admittedly, this was one of his _best_ sex. He moaned in bliss; their breathe were sagged with the needs to capture more oxygen because the air was thick with the smell of sex that it is intoxicating but he had received Johnny _well_ and he knows Johnny was as satisfied as he is with the results of the mess they have made.

Johnny pulled out first, slowly as Taeil was roughly well fucked and that there wasn’t any need to be more commanding or to inflict pain instead of pleasure at this point. Taeil had his back against the wall, in need of support as the wave of pain now washed over as the lust-filled ‘vibes’ from Taeil slowly wash away. Knowing how the other male needed support, Johnny placed both his palms to Taeil’s waist, holding the other male for as much as it allowed the other male to stand and talk to him. Smiling albeit lazily due to the aftermath of their ‘sin’, Johnny exclaimed, “That was good.”

Taeil flustered, not knowing how to properly respond now that the heat of the moment had ‘vanished’ to thin air, leaving on its trail of aftermath that is the stench of sex. “Cat’s got your tongue, Moon?”

“No- I- No,” Taeil found himself feeling hot, this time for embarrassment reasons. The other make just laughed at him, mumbling the word ‘cute’ in between before the next thing that comes out from the Johnny’s mouth took the other male aback.

“We should do this again sometimes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i. special thanks to llyr, my little baby, for helping me beta this. without you, I am a lost cause due to my habits of switching between past and present tense. ((tho it was halfway beta'd bc they have internet problems so the remaining was my crappy halfass'd beta))
> 
> ii. dedicating this filth to toony, my fellow johnil shipper friend who cries over this otp with me a lot. I appreciate ya. (Waiting for that hybrid fic *eye emoji*)
> 
> iii. also, comments are much appreciated (more than kudos, honestly). I am thirsty for comments as much as taeil thirst for johnny's dick.
> 
> iv. finally, I also have a twitter account where I go put out spoilers but call them fic dump but ends up picking them as my wips again: @JOHNIL_TWT. (fyi: this was supposedly a fic dump but guess who liked the ideas of a hot and bothered moon taeil??? (me))


End file.
